


The Art of Public Fucks

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s (kind of, Dean is a Preacher’s Kid, M/M, Public Sex, Sex in a Church, bottom!Dean, if you squint) - Freeform, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Lucifer have some fun during Reverend Winchester’s sermon.





	The Art of Public Fucks

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Free Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card!!

Dean Winchester couldn't believe that he was doing this. 

Well, he could. It's just that it was a fantasy before and now it's a reality. 

All because his boyfriend has a public sex kink and this was very, very, VERY taboo. Especially for him. 

He was in the balcony of his father's church, kneeling on the pew during the sermon, with three of Lucifer Milton’s fingers up his ass. His brother, Sam, was down below, sitting  _ entirely _ too close to Lucifer’s brother Michael, and his father, the Reverend John Winchester, was preaching. Something about temptation. He didn't know. Nor did he care. All he cared about was the fact that he felt fantastic and that soon, he’d be fucked in his father’s church during the sermon. 

God. He’s so full. 

“Ready for my cock?” Lucifer purred deeply, obviously aroused. 

“Yeah,” Dean whimpered. 

“Shh, Dean,” Lucifer soothed, patting Dean’s ass. “We don’t want to let Daddy Winchester know how much his son loves taking it up the ass, now, do we?”

Dean shook his head and inhaled, then exhaled. They had to be quiet. He could do that. 

“Up,” Lucifer commanded, tapping Dean’s ass. Dean sat up and looked at Lucifer. The slightly older man was wearing his usual all black ensemble, with his cock out of his slacks and he was worrying his lip ring with his teeth. Dean groaned quietly and climbed onto the lap of his boyfriend. 

“Face your father, and listen him denounce sin,” Lucifer purred, pecking Dean’s lips. 

He whined. He wanted to play with Lucifer’s lip ring. Knowing why Dean whined, Lucifer gave a low laugh and kissed his nose. 

“You can play with my rings later,” he promised. “For now, let’s at least pretend we’re paying attention. 

Dean turned and heaved himself up. Lucifer’s long fingers- pianist fingers- wrapped around Dean’s waist and helped him ease down onto the thick cock. 

Dean threw his head back and tried to not shout his pleasure. Lucifer entering him always felt so good and he whimpered as he felt himself get split open. Thank God for portable packets of lube, or else this would hurt. 

Once he was firmly seated, Lucifer bucked up and Dean whimpered. His eyes sought out his father, and listened to him. 

Well, he didn’t actually  _ listen  _ to his father, considering that he was currently being fucked by Lucifer with his cock bouncing, hard and proud, outside of his own pair of slacks. 

He only did it so he could remain silent. As a like security measure. 

Lucifer began fucking him in earnest. While Reverend Winchester was known for his lengthy sermons, they had spent many minutes making out and Lucifer opening Dean up rather than actually fucking, and it wouldn’t be long until the peace was said, which meant that they had to move around and greet people. Dean would rather not, but that’s how church went. 

Lucifer was fucking him hard and fast, his hand wrapping around Dean’s cock. Dean shivered and tilted his head back as he let Lucifer use him, squeezing around the thick dick inside of him. He turned his head and began kissing along Lucifer’s neck. 

“You’re playing with fire, little boy,” Lucifer whispered teasingly. He continued to fuck Dean. 

“I like dancing in the flames with you,” Dean whispered back, moaning against the skin of his boyfriend’s neck as a particular thrust landed over his prostate. 

“I know you do, little boy,” Lucifer purred darkly. His fingers tightened and he began almost rabbit-fucking Dean. 

It was all too much, and just as Reverend Winchester began to close, Dean came. Completely forgetting where he was, he shouted “OH GOD!!” as he came all over Lucifer’s hand. 

He could feel Lucifer fill him up with a low growl and thought that the church would remain silent. However…

“HALLELUJAH!!” Sam shouted. Others echoed and Dean slipped off of Lucifer’s cock and quickly made himself look presentable before his father’s eyes could land on them. 

He just barely made it and Dean knew as he squirmed under his father’s gaze and from feeling Lucifer’s cum leak out of him that he may be in for a lecture during coffee hour. But for now- 

“May the Peace of the Lord be with you.” 

Lucifer turned to look at Dean after they echoed it and smirked. “Looks like you’re going to classes tomorrow with a red ass,” he teased. 

Dean turned bright red. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
